


dan dalam dadaku memerdu lagu

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [16]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boboiboy tertidur lagi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: look  
> FANG BEING SAPPY Y'ALL

Boboiboy tertidur lagi. Laporan ilmiah yang tadi dia tekuni sekarang beralih fungsi sebagai bantal tidur.

Fang menekuri mahakarya Tuhan yang berada di depannya dengan intens. Baru kali ini Fang menyadari, Boboiboy memiliki bulu mata yang panjang, untuk ukuran laki-laki. Kulitnya yang coklat sebab sering bertarung, bertanding, dan bertemu debu dan kotoran, berkilau di bawah sinar matahari senja. Napasnya ditarik dan didorong keluar dengan teratur melalui hidungnya yang mancung. Bibir—semerah buah ceri manis nan lezat—yang tak segan menyemangati dan membanjiri kalimat positif. Helai-helai rambut hitam yang halus membingkai wajah Boboiboy, membuat Fang lupa caranya bernapas. Fang menyentuh telapak tangan Boboiboy. Telapak tangan yang berbelulang. Telapak tangan yang tak lelah melindungi bumi. Telapak tangan yang selalu terbuka menolong yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Telapak tangan yang tak bosan menggamit tangan kawan-kawannya.

Seandainya dia tahu,

Betapa manisnya dia meski sedang tidur.

**Author's Note:**

> puisi berjudul sajak putih oleh chairil anwar. lagi iseng-iseng nganalisis terus mikirnya fangboy. HAHAHAHAH ya gitu deh.  
> terima kasih sudah membaca!  
> see you in the next 14 fanfics!


End file.
